1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transconductance amplifiers.
2. Prior Art
A transconductance element is a basic building block frequently used to generate many analog functions. Many transconductance circuits are well known in the prior art. Conventional transconductance circuit topologies utilize a high gain amplifier in a negative feedback circuit to control a transconductance element. However these topologies take up more die area and are usually of slower speed than the present invention.